


Tu sangre en mis venas

by YurioNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Creepy, Don't Like Don't Read, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fear, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Horror, M/M, Psychological Horror, Romance, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/pseuds/YurioNikiforov
Summary: La noche en la que decidí hacer caso a la petición de Otabek y subir al séptimo piso del edificio abandonado más famoso de Rusia, fue la noche en la que mi vida cambió para siempre.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero disfruten de este escrito de terror y suspenso. Les dejo la música de ambientación para este capítulo en el siguiente link.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEzWqUhnbVA

Era noche de brujas. Detuve mis pasos en la hierba de la pequeña zona boscosa que cubría la calle contraria a la que no me decidía a cruzar aún y me quedé mirando el enorme edificio que se levantaba frente a mi, intimidándome. No quería hacer ruido, por alguna razón me daba la extraña sensación de estar siendo vigilado desde algún lugar alejado.

Por supuesto no eran más que tonterías, parte de la sugestión que implicaba ir a ese lugar precisamente en esa noche en particular. No comprendía la razón por la que mi amigo me hubiera citado en ese horrible lugar solo para entregarme el dinero de una apuesta que yo había ganado, me dijo que entendería todo cuando llegara y como yo deseaba poder comprarme ropa nueva y unos audífonos esa misma noche para ver películas de terror con buena calidad de audio, no tuve otro remedio que aceptar.

Tampoco comprendía por qué quería que nos viéramos exactamente en el piso siete, ese era un edificio abandonado y seguramente el ascensor no funcionaba, no tenía ganas de subir siete pisos pero ya estaba ahí, solo debía encontrar un poco más de valor y decidirme a entrar.

Corrían cientos y cientos de rumores con respecto a ese edificio. Muchos decían que había sido un hospital psiquiátrico abandonado, otros más que había sido una prisión. En fin, las mismas cosas de siempre que se ven en las películas, sin embargo, lo que me impedía decidirme de una vez por todas a cruzar la calle era la sensación paralizante que me provocaba solo de verlo.

Solté el aire contenido y, sin pensarlo dos veces, crucé la calle. Un auto que pasó a gran velocidad estuvo apunto de atropellarme, cerré los ojos y me encogí. Cuando los abrí de nuevo, noté que el conductor se había detenido a tiempo y su automóvil estaba a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Imbécil- murmuré y le enseñé el dedo medio antes de terminar de atravesarme. Ver ese auto ahí me pareció algo sumamente extraño, nadie jamás pasaba por esa calle, pero de momento tenía cosas más importantes en qué ocuparme, como entrar en el edificio sin que nadie me viera, no quería que la policía creyera que iba a cometer algún tipo de vandalismo o algo semejante.

Miré mi celular, no tenía batería. Lo que faltaba, ahora no podría saber si Otabek ya había llegado al edificio y ya estaba en el séptimo piso, me provocaba escalofríos el solo pensar en estar ahí a solas durante mucho tiempo, pero había llegado el momento y no podía prolongarlo más.

Crucé la puerta de entrada que estaba asegurada con cinta amarilla con mucho cuidado, levantándola apenas lo suficiente para que yo pudiera entrar sin romperla. El edificio había sido clausurado, de acuerdo con los informes que había leído en internet, debido a la falta de higiene y a la gran cantidad de accidentes reportados. Estaba seguro de que eso del hospital psiquiátrico era mentira, solo era un edificio lleno de oficinas y bodegas.

Alumbré con una lámpara el enorme y ancho pasillo hasta que vi los elevadores y las escaleras a un lado. Estaba a punto de subir por ellas cuando de pronto pareció como si la luz hubiera vuelto en un instante y en ese preciso momento el elevador sonó y se abrieron las puertas. No pude negar que casi me desmayo del susto, solo hasta entonces noté lo sugestionado que me encontraba y sacudí la cabeza, debía tratarse de una estúpida falla en el sistema eléctrico, aunque me sorprendía que hubiera electricidad en ese horrible lugar si lo habían clausurado hacía ya varios meses.

Dudé en entrar al elevador, temía que se fuera la luz de nuevo mientras yo estaba subiendo y quedarme ahí sin nadie que pudiera sacarme, pero supuse que en el tiempo que tomaría subir hasta el séptimo piso no iba a suceder algo así, de modo que decidí tomarlo.

Me sentía bastante nervioso mientras iba pasando cada uno de los pisos, el tiempo me pareció eterno, pero finalmente llegué al séptimo piso y bajé casi corriendo, temiendo quedarme ahí atrapado. Busqué con la mirada a Otabek pero no lo vi por ningún lado.

-Lo que faltaba- murmuré y me puse a revisar lo que había a mi alrededor. Se trataban de cientos de cajas llenas de papeles y unas cuantas mesas y sillas tiradas. Debía ser una oficina abandonada. No quería apartarme demasiado, si se iba la luz de nuevo y llegaba Otabek, difícilmente podríamos encontrarnos aunque no pude negar que me despertaba cierta curiosidad ver qué tanto había escrito en esos papeles. Tal vez eran cosas aburridas y sin importancia, aunque algo me decía que posiblemente no era así. Tomé una caja, saqué unas cuantas hojas y comencé a leer. Se trataba de informes y reportes bancarios, actas de nacimiento y cosas que no me resultaban por demás interesantes.

–Aquí no voy a encontrar nada-

Traté de bajar otra caja que pesaba más de lo que parecía y en cuanto lo hice, se cayó toda la pila que la sostenía y terminé haciendo un desastre de cajas y hojas que quedaron esparcidas por todo el suelo.

-Mierda-

La espera se estaba haciendo interminable y detestable, Otabek no llegaba y yo solo estaba haciendo tonterías preso de tanto aburrimiento. Decidí que solo lo esperaría un rato más y luego me iría a casa si no llegaba, ese lugar estaba helado y entre más tiempo pasaba, más escalofríos me daban. No me gustaba estar ahí a esas horas y no quería volver tan tarde a mi casa, en especial porque no quería estar por esos rumbos desconocidos y solitarios. Comencé a acomodar un poco todo el desastre que había hecho mientras esperaba a mi amigo cuando descubrí que había un sobre tirado. Se veía bastante diferente a lo demás, todos los papeles parecían muy viejos y amarillentos, pero ese sobre se veía completamente blanco, como recién comprado. No supe por qué pero me llenó de curiosidad así que me acerqué a abrirlo con cuidado, sin embargo, adentro solo encontré una hoja de papel que estaba en blanco. En ese preciso momento mi celular vibró como si me hubiera llegado un mensaje y me puse de pie de inmediato. Hasta donde yo recordaba, a mi teléfono se le había agotado la batería antes de entrar al edificio, tal vez había sido solo idea mía, pero por alguna razón tenía miedo de ver la pantalla. "Déjate de tonterías, Yuri", pensé. Seguramente había sido solo mi imaginación, a veces me sucedía que me parecía escuchar el tono de llamada o mensaje o simplemente sentía vibrar mi teléfono sin que fuera así. Estaba a punto de sacarlo y revisar la pantalla y justo en ese momento se fue la luz.

-¡No!- di un par de pasos atrás y me caí. Me puse de pie de nuevo como rayo y traté de buscar la escalera prendiendo la lámpara. Me sentía horriblemente aterrado sin saber por qué, sabía que era un lugar abandonado pero el miedo me superaba, no podía ni siquiera explicar de qué manera el temor invadía mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro, estaba paralizándome; de pronto las piernas dejaron de responderme adecuadamente y sentí que caminaba mas lento -mierda, mierda...- repetía sintiendo mi mandíbula temblar al igual que mis manos, temía que se me cayera la lámpara y se perdiera en medio de todo el desastre que había hecho.

-Yuri- escuché que murmuraban detrás de mi y traté de gritar pero no pude. Sostuve con fuerza la lámpara y me acerqué a las escaleras, sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a dar un infarto, no podía pensar absolutamente en nada que no fuera el miedo y la necesidad de escapar de ahí antes de que mi corazón se paralizara definitivamente, sentía cómo iba resbalándome entre todas las hojas y tropezándome con las cajas que había en el suelo y justo cuando estaba por llegar a la escalera, el sudor de las manos hizo que la lámpara se me resbalara y al caer se salieran las baterías o se rompiera el foco que emitía la luz porque se apagó en ese instante.

Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas y busqué la lámpara a tientas revolviendo papeles y abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente para acostumbrarme a la oscuridad, pero no fui capaz de encontrarla. Intenté tranquilizarme, tal vez ese murmullo que había escuchado no había sido más que mi imaginación, pero de cualquier manera iba a salir de ahí. Decidí avanzar a gatas por el temor a tropezarme, el problema era que no sabía cómo iba a bajar las escaleras sin tener luz. Me puse de pie nuevamente con mucho cuidado y avancé a ciegas, guiándome solo con la pared que tenía a mi lado. Aceleré un poco el paso y en ese momento perdí el suelo y caí por la escalera intentando en vano sostenerme. Cubrí mi cabeza hasta que aterricé medio piso más abajo en el descanso de la escalera. Sentía las manos llenas de polvo y un intenso dolor en el tobillo me paralizó cuando intenté sentarme.

-Lo que me faltaba, maldito Otabek, ¿ahora como mierda voy a salir de aquí?-

-Yuri...-

De nuevo el murmullo, ahora si podía estar seguro de que no lo había imaginado. Abrí los ojos y comencé a respirar con dificultad, el aire no entraba en mis pulmones y no dejaba de sentir cómo mi cuerpo temblaba violentamente. Me arrastré hasta la esquina y me hice un ovillo mientras intentaba en vano conservar la calma.

De pronto, sentí un viento helado detrás de mi, como si un muerto estuviera respirando a mis espaldas y soltando su gélido aliento en mi cuello y justo entonces me sujetaron por las muñecas. Intenté gritar pero el terror fue tal que me desvanecí en ese momento y no supe nada más.

\---

–Yuri... Yuri... despierta Yuri-

Era la voz de Otabek. Me encontraba en el séptimo piso de ese maldito edificio, en el descanso de la escalera donde me había caído y mi amigo me sujetaba por los hombros. Podía escuchar su voz pero no podía verlo por ningún lado.

–¿Beka?-

–Yuri, por fin despiertas- me alumbró con una lámpara y puso al máximo el brillo de su celular. Alcancé a verlo a mi lado, sentado en el suelo junto a mi.

–¿Qué mierda pasó?, ¿eras tú quien me venía siguiendo?-

–¿De qué hablas?, yo venía subiendo cuando te vi intentando bajar las escaleras y cayéndote. Me preocupaste, pensé que te habías golpeado en la cabeza-

–¿Tu fuiste quien me sujetó por las muñecas?-

–No... cuando terminé de subir estabas intentando ponerte de pie y de pronto te desmayaste.

–Pero...- estaba seguro de que me habían sujetado por las muñecas, aunque al ver el rostro consternado de mi amigo comencé a dudarlo.

–Yuri, vámonos de aquí ¿si?, aquí está el dinero que te debo- me puso un sobre en la mano junto con mi lámpara rota -ven, te ayudo a levantarte-

Intenté ponerme de pie pero de nuevo sentí una punzada en el tobillo.

–Espera... espera- me sostuve de la pared-¿Te lastimaste al caer?-

–Si- respondí

–Mira, los demás están abajo, puedo decirles que suban para ayudarte a bajar-

–No, no, ya vámonos de aquí- saqué mi celular y corroboré que efectivamente no tenía batería, tal vez todas esas tonterías si habían sido productor de mi imaginación después de todo; no podía creer lo mucho que me había asustado. Bajé los siete pisos con ayuda de Otabek. Afuera del edificio nos esperaban nuestros otros amigos.

–¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Georgi acercándose a nosotros

–Yuri se lastimó- respondió Otabek y ambos me ayudaron a llegar hasta una banca mientras Mila, Isabella y Jean nos seguían.

–Ya es tarde- murmuré -es hora de llamar a un taxi e irnos de aquí-

-Va a haber una fiesta, Yuri, ¿no quieres ir?- me preguntó Mila y se sentó junto a mi -podemos ir a mi casa y Otabek y yo te curaremos el tobillo-

-No hace falta- le dije -no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado, pensaba quedarme a ver películas-

-¡Vamos, Yuri es noche de brujas!- Jean me revolvió el cabello y yo lo aparté de un manotazo. A veces ese idiota me sacaba de quicio, sólo lo soportaba porque era el novio de Isabella y ella era la mejor amiga de Mila, pero su inmadurez no conocía de límites. Yo era un chico bastante solitario y ellos eran mis únicos amigos, pero casi siempre prefería estar a solas y disfrutar de mi tiempo, especialmente en momentos como ese. El miedo todavía quedaba latente y no conseguía recuperarme de mis alucinaciones.

-Nosotros nos vamos- Isabella tomó a Jean de la mano -iremos a mi casa a disfrazarnos, espero que puedan alcanzarnos en la fiesta- nos dijo y luego se fueron.

-¿Cuáles eran tus planes hoy?- me preguntó Mila

-Iba a quedarme a ver una película en mi casa-

-Eso suena bien, podemos quedarnos contigo- me dijo ella y sonrió.

Generalmente prefería estar a solas, pero mi abuelo trabajaría hasta media noche en la tienda de disfraces por la fecha y yo no quería estar solo en mi casa. Por un momento pensé en acompañarlo un rato para ayudarle pero primero tenía que llamarlo para preguntarle; sabía que él se sentía mucho más tranquilo cuando yo me quedaba en casa en esas fechas.

Saqué mi celular y le llamé

-Abuelo-

-"Yuratchka, estaba muy preocupado, estuve llamándote a la casa. Ya es tarde para que estés afuera... ¿estás en una fiesta?"-

-No abuelo, estoy con mis amigos, pensaba invitarlos a casa a ver una película, a menos que quieras que te ayude-

-"No, ya tengo un par de ayudantes aquí"- me respondió -"prefiero que te quedes allá y saber que estás seguro. La tienda se vuelve un caos en esta época y no puedo atenderte ni cuidarte como yo quisiera"-

-No tienes que cuidarme abuelo- le respondí -ya no soy un niño-

-"Me queda claro, pero prefiero que te quedes en casa y más si es con tus amigos, si vienes aquí te vas a aburrir y yo no voy a estar tranquilo, además preparé algo de cenar, estoy seguro que alcanzará para todos. Llámame en cuanto llegues y no abras la puerta a nadie, deja una canasta de dulces en la entrada junto a los adornos y luego cierras con llave por dentro"-

Me reí. Mi abuelo se preocupaba demasiado por mi, aunque no podía negar que me enternecía. En cuanto colgamos, llamamos a un taxi y los cuatro nos fuimos a mi casa a ver películas.

Llamé a mi abuelo apenas crucé la puerta de entrada de mi casa, mientras Georgi y Mila calentaban la cena y preparaban algunas botana y Otabek ponía la cinta.

Creí que la película iba a aterrarme luego del horrible episodio que tuve en ese horrendo edificio pero no fue así, en realidad ni siquiera presté atención. No podía dejar de sentir como si hubiera olvidado algo en aquél lugar, como si tuviera que volver.

En cuanto la película terminó Georgi llamó a su padre para que fuera a recogerlo a mi casa y se ofreció a llevar a mis otros amigos a las suyas. Mientras aguardábamos a su padre, Georgi se puso a escuchar música, Mila tomó una pequeña siesta y Otabek se acercó a hablar conmigo.

–Yuri, ¿te encuentras bien?, me pareces disperso-

–Si es solo... no sé, me sentí muy extraño luego de haber subido a ese edificio. Hay una vibra muy extraña ahí-

–Si, estoy de acuerdo, pero es solo porque es un lugar en ruinas, estabas sugestionado por la fecha, no creerás todas las tonterías que dicen ¿o si?-

–No... no es eso- suspiré y saqué mi lámpara. Estaba rota pero podía repararse cambiado el foco -¿cómo la encontraste?-

Él me miró extrañado

–Estaba junto a ti cuando te encontré-

–¿Qué? pero... la perdí en el séptimo piso-

–Yuri, seguramente ni siquiera llegaste al séptimo piso, debiste caerte mientras subías-

–No, no... yo subí por el elevador y estuve esperándote ahí... luego se fue la luz y...-

-Espera, ¿elevador?. En ese edificio ni siquiera hay electricidad-

–Eso mismo pensaba yo, pero durante un momento todas las luces se encendieron y el elevador funcionaba. Incluso estuve leyendo algunos papeles aburridos que encontré en el séptimo piso mientras te esperaba, estaban en unas cajas-

–Yuri, creo que todo eso lo soñaste cuando te desmayaste. Ese edificio lleva mucho tiempo abandonado y no tiene por qué haber electricidad-

–Beka... yo no recuerdo haber subido por las escaleras- le dije aunque ahora comenzaba a dudar. Tal vez si había subido por las escaleras y me había caído... y el miedo simplemente me había paralizado y me desmayé, teniendo ese sueño extraño en el que las cosas sucedían de diferente manera, aunque yo podía asegurar que la electricidad había llegado eventualmente y yo había subido por el elevador. No obstante, mi teléfono sin batería también parecía comprobar la teoría de Otabek, antes de que comenzara a vivir esa horrible pesadilla me parecía haberlo sentido vibrar.

–¿Dices que no te acuerdas de haber subido por las escaleras?- me miró preocupado -tal vez estabas muy asustado Yuri, quizás fue demasiado hacerte subir allá. Lo lamento-

-¡Oye yo no soy un maldito cobarde!-

-No, yo no dije eso-

Miré por la ventana a los niños que tomaban dulces de la canasta

-¿Por qué querías encontrarte conmigo en ese lugar?-

-Nuestra apuesta me dejó sin dinero, de modo que aposté con Jean a que subirías al séptimo piso, él creía que no lo harías-

-Tsk... ahora detesto más a ese idiota-

-Olvídalo, ya lo conoces, no le tomes importancia-

Estaba a punto de contarle a Otabek acerca del sobre que había encontrado pero no sabía, a esas alturas, si había sido o no real. Incluso la idea de que había tenido un sueño durante el tiempo que estuve inconsciente parecía cada vez más lógica y mi teoría inicial más disparatada.

El papá de Georgi tocó la bocina en cuanto llegó y Georgi y Otabek despertaron a Mila para que subiera al auto. Sonreí al ver a Beka ayudándola a caminar hacia él; sabía que esa chica pelirroja le gustaba y que esperaba poder acercarse a ella con intenciones románticas alguna vez, el problema con mi amigo era que se tardaba demasiado, parecía que Georgi también estaba interesado en ella.

En cuanto mis amigos se fueron, yo subí a mi recámara a cambiarme para dormir. Me sentía un poco más tranquilo ahora que sabía que mi mente seguramente me había jugado una mala pasada y que todo era producto de mi imaginación.

Me metí a la cama y cerré los ojos, no me costó trabajo dormirme, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, tuve un sueño muy extraño. Me encontraba en ese mismo lugar, esperando a Beka y revisando los aburridos papeles que había en las innumerables cajas cuando de pronto volvía a toparme con el sobre blanco que había encontrado; sin embargo, cuando lo abría me daba cuenta de que no estaba en blanco, algo había escrito en ese sobre.

"Hola Yuri"

Desperté muy agitado, sudando y jadeando, con los labios agrietados. Las manos me temblaban.

-Yuratchka, ¿estás despierto?- era mi abuelo. Decidí dar vuelta en la cama y no responder para que creyera que, efectivamente, yo dormía, pero encendí la lámpara de mi mesa de noche mientras mi respiración se regulaba. Me sentía aterrado, estaba seguro de que había visto algo más después de esas palabras, pero no conseguía recordar qué era, lo veía como una imagen difusa en mis pensamientos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el miedo que tenía, estaba seguro de algo. Tenía que volver a ese lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

Suspiré desde el mismo lugar en el que me había detenido la noche anterior frente a ese enorme edificio. A plena luz del día no parecía tan terrorífico, estaba seguro de que los rayos del sol entraban por las ventanas y no sería necesaria una lámpara, aunque la llevaba de cualquier manera.

Crucé la calle nuevamente y la cinta amarilla con mucha cautela, era mucho más probable que me vieran ahora que había luz y había unas cuantas personas en la calle.

En cuanto estuve dentro sentí un escalofrío, no podía creer que un día después del horrible susto que me había llevado estuviera ahí nuevamente por mi propio pie y mi propia voluntad. Recorrí el largo pasillo y me acerqué al elevador, presionando el botón en cuanto estuve frente a las puertas pero, como era de esperarse, no funcionaba. No había electricidad en el edificio. Suspiré resignado y decidí subir los siete pisos por las escaleras.

Me detuve en el cuarto piso y me senté un momento, estaba comenzando a odiar la idea de haber subido caminando y comencé a considerar si en verdad estaba haciendo bien. Seguramente no iba a encontrar un "Hola Yuri" en el sobre que me parecía haber revisado la noche anterior, además, cada vez me convencía más de que Otabek tenía razón, seguramente ni siquiera había llegado al séptimo piso y ese sobre no existía. Ahora que lo meditaba con más calma, me parecía demasiado irreal, debía haber sido la sugestión por la noche de brujas.

Estaba a punto de bajar nuevamente cuando escuché voces que parecían provenir del piso de abajo y me paralicé. Se escuchaban bastante ordinarias y eso fue precisamente lo que me aterró. No parecían ser producto de mi imaginación esta vez y eso significaba que podía meterme o meter a mi abuelo en un enorme problema legal por haber entrado a un edificio clausurado. Corrí escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pude sin fijarme en cuántos pisos dejaba atrás de mi, solo quería encontrar un piso que tuviera una puerta sin cerrar para poder ocultarme en caso de que aquellos hombres continuaran subiendo.

Me metí en la única puerta que encontré abierta y corrí a ocultarme en lo que parecía ser un armario. Noté que era un piso distinto al que había visitado el día anterior, pero no sabía exactamente en cual de ellos me encontraba ahora. Encendí la linterna que llevaba y alumbré a mi alrededor. No se trataba de un armario, lo único que había ahí era una escalera descendente en forma de caracol que conducía al piso de abajo. Permanecí muy quieto en ese lugar hasta que me aseguré de que aquellos hombres no estaban cerca y luego bajé por la escalera.

En el piso en donde me encontraba ahora ya no era necesaria la lámpara. La puerta que daba a la escalera de caracol estaba abierta y la luz del sol se colaba por las ventanas. Suspiré aliviado, no me gustaba estar a oscuras en ese lugar.

Caminé por los pasillos de aquél lugar sin encontrar nada que pareciera interesante hasta que me topé con los papeles regados y el desastre con las cajas que había dejado la noche anterior. Me encontraba en el mismo piso donde había ocurrido todo ese desastre, ahora estaba seguro de que no había sido una alucinación.

Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, lo más inteligente que podía hacer era salir corriendo de ahí, pero extrañamente no sentía miedo, por el contrario, me invadía una enorme curiosidad de corroborar lo que había visto en sueños, de modo que me puse a buscar el sobre por todas partes. Era algo difícil tener que revolver todo el desastre que había por ahí hasta que recordé haberlo dejado sobre las pocas cajas que no se habían caído.

Me acerqué a buscar el sobre pero no lo vi en el lugar que lo había dejado. Busqué mirando alrededor sin éxito y luego aparté las cajas de la pared. Ahí estaba el sobre blanco.

No puedo negar que sentí el miedo recorrer cada fibra de mi cuerpo, por fin había hallado lo que tanto quería encontrar y ahora estaba a punto de acobardarme. Si había escrito ahí algo seguro me iba a dar un ataque de pánico, bien recordaba haber encontrado una hoja en blanco. Tomé el sobre con mucha cautela y m dispuse a abrirlo, pero por más que intentaba armarme de valor no conseguía hacerlo.

Decidí que estaba haciendo mal en estar ahí, fuera o no real lo que había vivido, no podía simplemente ir y pretender encontrar algo en ese horrible lugar, si no había nada escrito, que era lo más probable, solo estaría perdiendo mi tiempo y sugestionándome con ideas absurdas que no iban a dejarme en paz, de modo que opté por volver. Estaba a punto de subir por las escaleras de caracol cuando, de pronto, una urgente necesidad de ver el sobre me invadió por completo y casi sintiendo que no era dueño de mi me acerqué corriendo de nuevo, sostuve el sobre en mis manos y lo abrí. Saqué el papel que estaba dentro y lo desdoblé. Efectivamente, ahí estaba escrito "Hola Yuri".

Generalmente el terror me paralizaba, pero un instinto de supervivencia que de algún lado debió haber salido me obligó a soltar el sobre y correr hacia la escalera de caracol, sin embargo, noté que la puerta que conducía a ella estaba cerrada y no podía abrir. Sentí mis piernas temblar a causa del miedo que comenzaba a invadirme, de modo que volví corriendo aún más rápido para no ver esa hoja que había soltado en el suelo y salir por la puerta doble que daba a las escaleras principales... y también estaba cerrada.

–No... no- comencé a respirar agitadamente, no podía permitirme un bloqueo mental, tenía que salir de ahí a como diera lugar. Empujé un par de veces la puerta y luego tomé una silla y la estrellé con la idea de romper lo que fuera que estuviera sosteniéndola.

Suspiré, no había manera de abrir, tendría que llamar a alguien para que me sacara de ahí aunque eso implicara meterme en problemas. No me importaba si la mismísima policía rusa iba a tener que buscarme, yo no pensaba permanecer ahí solo ni un segundo más, de modo que saqué mi celular e intenté marcar el número de emergencias, pero no tenía señal. Me di media vuelta para irme a otro sitio donde la recepción fuera mejor y casi me da un infarto al ver a un alto hombre de pie frente a mi, con una expresión tan lúgubre que me heló la sangre. No había sido más que una fracción de segundo, pero suficiente para sentir que me paralizaba por completo. Comencé a respirar agitadamente y traté de abrir la puerta, girando la manija con violencia y con un terrible miedo de girar y mirar lo que había detrás de mi.

–Maldita sea- murmuré en un hilo de voz, completamente desesperado. Mi angustia me impedía pensar con claridad, solo deseaba escapar de ahí a toda costa, temía sentir nuevamente ese viento helado rozando mi cuello, sabía que, luego de lo que había visto, no iba a poder soportarlo.

–Auxilio- supliqué en voz baja y me encogí temblando de pavor, sintiéndome invadir por violentos escalofríos -déjame en paz-

–Yuri- escuché un murmullo detrás de mi y abracé mis rodillas en el suelo, no iba a voltear bajo ninguna circunstancia, quería sacar mi teléfono y llamar a Otabek o a Mila, pero estaba aterrado, no podía moverme y temía ver reflejado en la pantalla del aparato el mismo rostro lúgubre de mirada vacía que había percibido hacía un rato y que, seguramente, pertenecía a lo que fuera que estuviera llamándome por mi nombre.

–Vete, por favor-

–¡Yuri!- exclamó con una voz helada, inexpresiva y carente de cualquier empatía humana, era una voz tan vacía que comencé a cuestionarme si había sido un grito o un anticipo de lo que estaba por sucederme.

–¡Lárgate!- grité llorando de angustia y temblando como loco, sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

–¡Yuri!- esta vez el grito sonaba como la voz de mi abuelo. La inercia y la incredulidad me hicieron volverme de golpe.

\---

–Sabes... estoy preocupada por Yuri-

Mila y Otabek caminaban juntos en un parque luego de que la pelirroja hubiera aceptado una invitación al cine.

–¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Otabek mirándola apenas de reojo y sintiendo los nervios invadiéndolo por completo. A él le encantaba esa chica y no podía mantener la calma cuando la tenía cerca, especialmente al saber que Georgi, uno de sus mejores amigos, también estaba interesado en ella. No quería sentir que estaba compitiendo por el amor Mila.

–Bueno... fue a pedirme una linterna hoy en la mañana. Dijo que quería volver a aquél edificio, pero lo que me preocupó fue su mirada...-

–¿Qué?- Otabek se detuvo en seco y la miró -¿te dijo que quería volver?-

–Si... ¿está todo bien?-

–No... ayer Yuri la pasó bastante mal en ese lugar, no me imagino por qué querría volver-

–¿Qué quieres decir con que la pasó bastante mal?-

–Se asustó demasiado, se desmayó cuando yo llegué-

–¿Cómo dices?... yo desde un principio te dije que eso era una pésima idea. Yuri es muy susceptible aunque no le guste demostrarlo, ¿puedes imaginar lo horrible que lucía ese edificio en la noche?-

–Lo sé... es que Jean me dejó sin dinero-

–El dinero no vale más que la tranquilidad del que llamas tu mejor amigo- lo reprendió ella y Otabek se sintió fatal, tanto por lo mal que estaba quedando frente a la chica que le gustaba como por el hecho de haber sometido a Yuri a tanta presión por unos cuantos pesos. Había querido ocuparlos para llevar a Mila a un buen lugar, él no podía costear fácilmente los restaurantes a los que Georgi podía llevarla.

–Lo lamento-

–Vamos a llamarlo ¿si?, quiero asegurarme de que está bien-

–Claro- Otabek marcó el número de Yuri pero enviaba directamente a buzón -parece que no tiene señal-

–Intentaremos más tarde-

–Sabes... anoche me dijo algo muy extraño-

–¿De qué hablas?-

–Aseguraba que la luz había llegado en algún momento y que había subido por el elevador-

–¿Qué? pero eso es imposible, dudo que haya electricidad en ese lugar-

–Así es, lo atribuí en su momento al desmayo, supuse que había soñado todo, pero lo noté tan convencido que... bueno, no lo creo-

–Es imposible- reiteró ella y en ese momento sonó su celular. Se disculpó con Otabek y se apresuró a atender -¿si?-

–"Mila... soy Georgi"-

–¡Hola Georgi!, ¿cómo estás?- la chica no fue consciente de la incomodidad que la llamada le produjo a Otabek

–"Pues yo estoy bien pero hay alguien que no"- hizo una pausa -"el abuelo de Yuri me llamó preocupado, lo encontraron inconsciente afuera del edificio al que fuimos ayer y lo llevaron a su casa"-

–¡¿Qué?!- Mila miró a Otabek -¡¿y cómo está ahora?!-

–"Parece que con mucha fiebre. Aún no ha despertado. Voy a llamar al médico particular de mi padre para que vaya a verlo, sería bueno que nos acompañaras, Yuri te tiene gran aprecio"-

–Claro, voy para allá-

–"Espera, ¿en dónde estás?. Puedo pasar a buscarte"-

–Cerca del Tauride Garden, estoy con Beka-

–"Ah... bueno, puedo pasar por ambos"- respondió Georgi sin mucho entusiasmo, pero Mila estaba tan preocupada por Yuri que no lo notó.

–Te lo agradezco Georgi, nos vemos aquí- colgó y miró a Otabek completamente alterada.

–Mila, ¿estás bien?-

–No... Beka, Yuri está muy mal. Georgi va a pasar por nosotros para ir a verlo-

–¿Qué le sucedió?-

–No estoy segura... pero está inconsciente-

Otabek la miró incrédulo

–¿Inconsciente?-

–Lo encontraron afuera del edificio ese... si fue después de todo, a pesar del miedo que tenía-

–Tengo que hablar con él-

–Georgi pasará por nosotros para llevarnos a verlo-

Otabek asintió sin decir nada y le tomó la mano. Ella no lo rechazó.

\---

La sensación helada en mi cuerpo no desaparecía, sentía como si me encontrara cubierto con un manto de nieve o intentando sobreponerme a una ventisca helada de esas que azotaban Rusia de vez en cuando. Todavía podía percibir la última sensación que había tenido, aunque no conseguía recordar la razón ni lo que había sucedido después. Se trataba de miedo. No el miedo que se siente al pensar que alguien te sigue por las calles oscuras con intenciones de asaltarte o al creer que hay un fantasma en tu recámara, se trataba de la sensación describiendo la palabra por completo, un terror que me recorría de la espina dorsal hasta el último centímetro de mi piel, que me paralizaba el corazón y me hacía sentir más vivo que muerto, pero como si estuviera a punto de exhalar mi último aliento antes de perecer de la peor manera. Y no se cual manera sea esa.

Sabía que había visto algo en ese edificio, algo terrible, pero no conseguía recordar de qué se trataba ni cómo había llegado a mi cama.

–¡Yuri!-

Terminé de despertar en brazos de mi abuelo, que me rodeaba con fuerza y acariciaba mi cabello intentando calmarme.

No sabía qué me sucedía pero tenía una sensación de desasosiego insoportable, era tan inmensa que no podía soportarla. Lo abracé también llorando de miedo y temblando mientras jadeaba sin parar. Me di cuenta de que estaba sudando.

–Yuri, ¿te encuentras bien?- escuché la voz de Mila y me separé un poco de mi abuelo. Mis amigos estaban ahí, acompañados de un médico.

–Yuri, ¿qué diablos estabas haciendo en aquél edificio?- preguntó mi abuelo y yo negué con la cabeza.

–No se de qué me hablas, abuelo- mentí. Por supuesto que sabía pero no quería contarle la verdad, lo cierto era que había ido a escondidas de él, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era el no recordar cómo había salido de ahí ni qué era eso que me había aterrado tanto.

–Va a estar bien- murmuró el hombre que llevaba cubrebocas y bata. No pude apreciarlo bien, solo me percaté de que tenía los ojos claros -tiene fiebre, eso puede producirle pesadillas-

–¿Y el desmayo?- preguntó Otabek

–Pudo ser por fatiga, los factores más comunes son deshidratación, falta de sueño, mala alimentación, insolación o descargas muy fuertes de adrenalina- me observó fijamente y yo bajé la mirada, algo en sus ojos me provocaba una sensación extraña.

–Creo que me fui sin desayunar- murmuré y comencé a respirar con más calma, el sentirme rodeado de la gente que me conocía y me quería era de gran ayuda.

–Voy a recetar unas vitaminas a su nieto, señor Plisetsky-

–Si, buena falta te hacen, Yuratchka, eres demasiado delgado-

Me sonrojé avergonzado mientras mis amigos intentaban reprimir una sonrisa.

–Listo- el médico terminó de escribir una receta y se la entregó a mi abuelo.

–No se preocupe por el dinero, señor Plisetsky- le dijo Georgi -mi padre se encargará de todo él es nuestro médico particular-

–Te lo agradezco mucho- mi abuelo le sonrió

–No es nada, Yuri es mi amigo- se dirigió a mi -descansa, Yuri. Lo lamento pero ya debo irme-

–Está bien, gracias por venir-

Mi abuelo acompañó al médico y a Georgi a la puerta y me quedé solo con Otabek y Mila.

–Yuri- mi amigo se sentó a mi lado en la cama y me miró fijamente -¿por qué volviste allá?-

–Yo... no lo sé- respondí intentando evadir el tema, no quería mencionar el sobre -supongo que no quise sentirme como un cobarde, quería probarme que podía subir a ese edificio sin desmayarme como ayer-

–Yuri no digas tonterías- Mila se acercó también y me acarició el cabello -no vuelvas a hacer algo así, no diste un susto terrible-

–Lo lamento- respondí avergonzado. No quería hablar más sobre el tema, haber encontrado ese sobre todavía me tenía en shock, aunque ahora no sabía si creer o no en que hubiera sido una alucinación producida por la fiebre, me habían hallado tirado en el suelo afuera del edificio, quizás ni siquiera había entrado y todo había sido producto del enorme temor que me provocaba estar ahí. Quizás debí asegurarme de llevar el sobre conmigo cuando me pareció encontrarlo, así podía saber si se trataba o no de una alucinación.

–Está bien, ¿quieres que nos quedemos un rato más contigo?- me preguntó ella y en ese momento un insoportable ardor comenzó a quemarme el pecho. Era como si me hubieran encendido el cuerpo con brasas ardientes pero por dentro, no lo soportaba.

–Ngh...- me quejé y ellos me miraron preocupados.

–¿Qué pasa Yuri?-

–Nada... ahora vengo- respondí y salí corriendo al baño.

Cerré la puerta cuando llegué y me acerqué al espejo levantándome la camisa. El ardor se había convertido en una picazón insoportable, notaba mi piel enrojecida pero no parecía haber nada extraño en ella.

–Mierda- murmuré echándome un poco de agua como si se tratara de una herida externa y en ese preciso momento, con la misma letra que había visto en mi sueño anterior y en el sobre, noté que en el espejo se formaba de nuevo una nota.

"Hola, Yuri"

–¡Aghhhh!- exclamé al sentir como si me abrieran el pecho con un cuchillo desde adentro y el dolor comenzó a sobreponerse al miedo. Me acerqué más al espejo para poder verme más e cerca, sin tomar importancia a lo que estaba ahí escrito y a medida que las letras se borraban, noté que algo aparecía justo en donde me ardía. Era algo parecido a un tatuaje blanco, me costó un poco de trabajo leer lo que decía debido a que en el espejo me veía al lado opuesto, pero luego de un poco de esfuerzo logré descifrarlo.

"Victor"


	3. El médico

El miedo me recorría incluso varias horas después, ya de madrugada. Tenía que ser una broma, una mala pasada que me jugaba mi cerebro.

Pero no lo era, el tatuaje era real, tal como lo había corroborado cada vez que despertaba sudando agitado. Tenía miedo, ya no podía diferenciar entre la realidad y las alucinaciones, en el edificio me había parecido demasiado real lo que viví y ahora resultaba que nada había sido verdadero según las palabras del médico que había ido a verme esa tarde.

Cada vez que terminaba una pesadilla y despertaba, me revisaba para ver si el tatuaje había desaparecido, pero no. Seguía ahí, firmemente marcado.

–¿Quién es Victor?- pregunté en voz baja y suspiré. No obtendría respuesta, estaba seguro de ello, ni siquiera podía confirmar que eso estuviera sucediendo en realidad, tal vez se trataba de una horrible alucinación.

Decidí acabar con eso en ese momento, no volvería a despertarme. Fui a la cocina a buscar las pastillas para dormir de mi abuelo, eran de una dosis bastante fuerte pero necesitaba dormir de una vez por todas y olvidarme de todo eso.

Tomé dos pastillas y me serví un vaso con agua antes de regresar a mi recámara. Hacía demasiado frío pero yo estaba sudando, de modo que decidí cambiarme de ropa. Mi playera estaba empapada y mi pantalón se sentía demasiado caliente, de modo que elegí prendas más ligeras y me metí a la cama. Tomé las dos pastillas al mismo tiempo y me las pasé con un enorme trago de agua, no quería saber nada y lo único que deseaba era dormir. Cerré los ojos y repasé el tatuaje con mis dedos, el ardor no se había ido, era como si me hubiera tatuado el interior de la piel.

–¿Quién eres, Victor?- volví a preguntar mientras sentía que las pastillas hacían efecto y me iba quedando dormido.

Temprano en la mañana me despertó el ruido de mi abuelo en la cocina. Me sentía completamente distinto, como si hubiera despertado de un gran letargo, como si las pesadillas de la noche anterior se hubieran mezclado con la realidad y no supiera diferenciar entre ellas.

Lo primero que hice fue levantarme la camisa para comprobar que el tatuaje seguía ahí, y efectivamente, no se había desvanecido. Ahora no podía decir que todo lo que había vivido en ese edificio hubieran sido alucinaciones, al menos no completamente, si bien lo del sobre había sido falso y lo de las luces y el elevador también, seguro algo me había ocurrido en aquél lugar la primera vez que fui, algo que quizás ni yo mismo sabía lo que era, y eso me causaba escalofríos.

Me puse de pie y bajé a desayunar, ya me las arreglaría para que mi abuelo no notara el tatuaje, de todos modos estaba en el pecho y si llevaba playeras todo el tiempo nadie podría verlo.

Me senté en la mesa junto a él y tomé un poco de fruta. No tenía hambre pero no quería que mi abuelo me cuestionara por no desayunar.

–Buen día, Yuri- me saludó y yo le sonreí intentando aparentar normalidad

–Hola abuelo-

–¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?-

–Bien- respondí -estoy cansado-

–No debes volver a la escuela hasta mañana, quédate a descansar-

–Pero pensaba ir a ayudarte a la tienda-

–De ninguna manera Yuratchka, el médico dijo que tenías que descansar-

–Pero...-

–Sin discutir, ¿de acuerdo? prefiero atender solo a que algo te pase-

–Está bien, no te preocupes- suspiré y me levanté de la mesa -iré a recoger la correspondencia, abuelo-

Salí de la casa y me acerqué al buzón para sacar las cartas, últimamente no había nada nuevo además de pagos, facturas y el periódico que mi abuelo leía, sin embargo, esta vez si hallé algo distinto. Yo no solía revisar la correspondencia, si quería comunicarme con mis amigos simplemente los llamaba o les dejaba un mensaje en su celular, pero en aquella ocasión, la curiosidad me invadió sorpresivamente y decidí echar un vistazo. Como era de esperarse solo había facturas y recibos, un par de invitaciones para suscribirse a revistas y el periódico, sin embargo, debajo de todo eso había un sobre idéntico al que había encontrado en aquél horrible edificio. El miedo me recorrió la espina dorsal nuevamente y estuve a punto de lanzar un grito, pero me paralicé por completo. No pude emitir sonido alguno y me quedé inmóvil, suplicando que mi cuerpo reaccionara y soltara esa porquería de una vez por todas, pero no podía hacer nada más que quedarme mirándolo completamente incrédulo.

Un extraño impulso me obligó a esconder el sobe en mi chamarra y entrar a la casa apresuradamente. Sabía que era una idea descabellada atreverme a meter esa porquería a mi hogar, pero algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo, revisar si el "Hola Yuri" seguía ahí escrito como me parecía había ocurrido el día anterior y en mis pesadillas.

Entré apresuradamente y subí corriendo a mi recámara, luego de dejar toda la correspondencia en la mesa del comedor a excepción del sobre que llevaba escondido en mi chamarra. Cerré la puerta con seguro en cuanto estuve dentro y saqué el sobre.

Nuevamente la sensación de pánico y temor me invadieron por completo al tener aquella cosa entre mis manos, temía abrirlo y descubrir que, efectivamente, había algo escrito ahí. Sabía que temerle a un sobre a esas alturas era ridículo, nada podía resultar peor que llevar tatuado el nombre de alguien a través del pecho, pero no podía evitarlo. Los horribles recuerdos de lo que había vivido en ese edificio el día anterior me atormentaban con solo mirar ese objeto en mis manos, pero no podía dejar así las cosas, si había aparecido en mi buzón debía haber una buena razón para ello. Respiré hondo y lo abrí rápidamente. Nuevamente vi escrito con la misma letra.

"Hola Yuri"

Arrojé el sobre a la cama aterrado y salí corriendo de mi recámara. Bajé las escaleras como rayo y en ese momento choqué contra mi abuelo y caí al suelo.

–Yuratchka, ¿estás bien?-

–Si...-

–¿Por qué ibas corriendo?- me preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

–Tengo... que encontrar a Potya-

–Ella esta durmiendo en el sofa, Yuri- me miró fijamente, un poco extrañado -¿ya tomaste tus vitaminas?-

–Si, abuelo-

–Te veo muy pálido-

–Es el frío- respondí -tú sabes que me pone un poco mal, me baja las defensas-

–Precisamente por eso debes cuidarte. Recuerda que prometiste no salir hoy-

–No lo haré-

–De acuerdo...- mi abuelo me miró poco convencido -iré a trabajar, sube a tu recámara y...-

–¡No!- grité e inmediatamente me compuse. No subiría ahí de ninguna manera pero tampoco quería que mi abuelo sospechara o comenzaría a interrogarme y bajo nguna circunstancia debía enterarse de nada -no, prefiero quedarme en la sala a ver televisión-

–Muy bien Yuratchka, pero no salgas de la casa-

–No lo haré abuelo-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla de despedida y luego cruzó la puerta mientras yo iba corriendo a acurrucarme junto a Potya.

Encendí la televisión y tomé una manta que había en el sofá para las veces que me quedaba ahí dormido. Mi mascota se metió debajo de ella también y se acomodó en mis pies.

Intenté mantenerme despierto pero me era imposible. Había pasado una muy mala noche y ahora el sueño comenzaba a vencerme así que decidí cerrar los ojos y descansar mientras mi gatita se dedicaba a mordisquear la cobija. 

Apenas dormí un par de horas, pero para cuando me desperté mis energías habían vuelto e incluso sentí un poco de hambre. La película que había puesto aún no terminaba, así que decidí prepararme algo de comer para ver el final. Me puse de pie y en ese momento escuché un extraño ruido que provenía de mi recámara. El miedo me recorrió de nuevo y sentí mis piernas temblar, ahora que no estaba mi abuelo y me encontraba solo en la casa, temía que me pudieran suceder cosas similares a las que viví en aquél horrible edificio. Tomé a Potya con cuidado y en ese momento escuché un ruido mucho más fuerte, como si algo se hubiera caído o la puerta se hubiera azotado. Mi mascota comenzó a maullar descontroladamente.

–¡Cállate, mierda!- exclamé y me metí corriendo a la cocina con ella. Al fondo había una puerta trasera que conducía directamente al patio. Me acerqué silenciosamente con Potya en mis brazos y giré la perilla para abrir, sin embargo, noté que estaba cerrada por fuera.

–Maldición... no...-

Un estruendoso sonido proveniente de la parte superior de la casa me hizo saltar y mi gata terminó escapándose de mis brazos y huyendo desesperadamente.

–¡Potya, vuelve acá!- exclamé siguiéndola por la sala, negándome a mirar al piso de arriba en dirección a mi habitación, hasta que la vi salir por una de las ventanas más altas. Me acerqué a la puerta para salirme también, olvidándome incluso de tomar las llaves y en cuanto estuve afuera, llamé al primer taxi que encontré y fui directamente a casa de Georgi.

\--

–Yuri, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Luego de haber pasado por un exhaustivo protocolo para anunciarme en casa de uno de los hombres más acaudalados de Rusia, el señor Vladimir Popovich, me encontraba en la lujosa sala de marfil de mi amigo, temblando como conejo asustado. Afortunadamente llevaba el dinero de mi mesada en el bolsillo de mi chamarra, con eso pude pagar el taxi que me llevó hasta la casa de mi amigo. 

Georgi no estaba al tanto de lo que había hablado yo con Beka, sin embargo, a esa hora los demás estaban en la escuela, él era el único que recibía clases particulares y se encontraba en su casa. Su padre era demasiado estricto en cuanto a la educación así que había contratado profesores de distintas nacionalidades para cada materia, afortunadamente no tuve que aguardar demasiado a que terminaran la última clase de mi amigo para poder hablar.

–Georgi, hay algo que tengo que contarte- murmuré y me encogí en el asiento, al sentir la mirada fría de su mayordomo. El hombre parecía bastante amable pero no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba sucediéndome y a pesar de que estaba a varios metros de nosotros, yo sentía que todo el mundo podía escucharme.

–Entiendo, ¿te parece si hablamos en mi recámara?-

–Si- respondí de inmediato y me puse de pie para después seguirlo a su habitación.

No estaba seguro de mostrarle el tatuaje, primero intentaría contarle mi historia de la manera menos descabellada posible, no quería que pensara que estaba loco. Además, algo me decía que esa marca en mi piel no debía verla nadie o las cosas no resultarían bien.

Entramos a un amplio espacio del tamaño de toda la planta superior de mi casa. La habitación de Georgi era mejor que la suite de cualquier hotel ruso de cinco estrellas, tenía una cama enorme, una pequeña sala de videojuegos, un cuarto de baño del tamaño de mi habitación que seguramente tenía yacuzzi y también había una mesa para jugar billar.

–Siéntate Yuri- me ofreció señalando uno de los cómodos sillones que tenía en su sala de videojuegos. No pude evitar pensar en Otabek y lo mucho que envidiaba a Georgi. No por lo que tenía, sino por lo impresionada que seguramente quedaría Mila de ver todo el lujo en el que el hijo de Igor Popovich se había acostumbrado a vivir y que seguramente podría ofrecerle a ella si aceptaba ser su pareja.

–Gracias- murmuré y sentí un escalofrío al notar cierta comezón en la piel, justo donde se encontraba el tatuaje.

–¿Y bien? esa cara que traes no me gusta nada. ¿Vas a decirme lo que sucede?-

–Tengo que contarte algo respecto a lo que sucedió en el edificio... pero tienes que prometer que lo vas a tomar con seriedad, Georgi-

–De acuerdo- murmuré y lo miré a los ojos. Si quería que de verdad me ayudara, no podía ocultar ningún detalle -te escucho- me dijo y yo asentí.

\--

–¿Estás completamente seguro de que eso sucedió en realidad? el médico dice que puede ser producto de una alucinación-

Luego de haber hablado durante casi una hora, observé a Georgi temiendo que pudiera pensar que estaba enloqueciendo, sin embargo, parecía que de verdad había tomado importancia a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero por supuesto se trataba de algo difícil de creer, incluso yo mismo dudaría que algo así pudiera suceder si no fuera yo quien estaba viviendo la situación en carne propia.

–Créeme que también lo he pensado... que todo ha sido una alucinación pero tengo pruebas contundentes de que no es así-

–¿Qué pruebas?-

–El sobre- no me atreví a mencionar absolutamente nada del tatuaje que llevaba en el pecho, pero sí le había contado acerca del sobre que encontré en el edificio -apareció esta mañana en mi buzón-

–El que haya aparecido un sobre igual no significa...-

–Georgi, ese sobre tiene mi nombre escrito... un saludo dirigido hacia mi-

–¿Estás seguro Yuri?-

–¡Lo estoy!- suspiré fastidiado y me puse de pie. Tenía que aceptar que yo mismo estaba harto de tener que soportar el hecho de creer que en verdad estaba demente. Quería que alguien más me dijera que no era así -creo que no debí venir, volveré a mi casa-

–Espera... lo siento Yuri, no quiero que me malinterpretes, es solo que pienso que las cosas pudieron haber sucedido de otra manera, ¿no lo crees?, tú mismo me dijiste que tuviste fiebre toda la noche y pesadillas también. ¿No crees que algo debió afectarte el día que fuiste a ese edificio?, tal vez es solo paranoia-

Lo que Georgi decía tenía mucho sentido, pero yo sabía lo que había visto, estaba seguro de ello y no quería comenzar a dudar.

–Te juro que en la mañana lo sostuve en mis manos-

–De acuerdo hagamos esto... te acompaño a tu casa y esperamos a los chicos allá, ¿qué te parece?, me tienes que mostrar ese sobre-

–¿Hablas en serio?-

–Así es-

–Pero... no se si ellos deban saber, Georgi-

–Creo que no deberías ocultarles algo como esto. Todos somos tus amigos y queremos ayudarte, si lo que está sucediendo es real, debemos saberlo-

–Pero...-

–Confía en mi y llámalos, iré por mi auto-

\--

Llegamos a mi casa todos juntos, resultó que Georgi decidió pasar por todos mis amigos a la escuela y ahora, después de haber tenido que entrar por la ventana debido a mi descuido con las llaves, todos estábamos reunidos en mi sala hablando sobre el asunto del sobre. Resultó que decidí contarle a mis amigos lo que había sucedido, evitando mencionar únicamente lo del tatuaje que seguía escociendo mi piel.

–Yuri... esto que nos dices, ¿se lo has comentado a tu abuelo o a alguien más?- me preguntó Mila y yo negué con la cabeza

–No, y agradecería que no le digan a nadie, ni siquiera a Jean y su novia, ya saben cómo son-

–No lo haremos- Otabek me miró -pero, Yuri... ¿no crees que tu abuelo debería saber?-

–¿Y que piense que me he vuelto loco y me lleve al psicólogo?, olvídalo Beka-

–Es que tal vez no sea tan mala idea eso de ir al psicólogo...- mi amigo hizo una pausa y suspiró -no me mires así, Yuri, no estoy diciendo que estés loco, simplemente todo esto puede ser parte de una alucinación, por alguna razón siempre apareces desmayado cuando te suceden estas cosas ¿no? el edificio debe causarte mucha impresión por alguna razón desconocida y debemos averiguar cuál es-

–¡Entiende que no es esa la razón, Otabek!-

–Yuri...-

–¡Yo tengo el sobre!- exclamé y subí a mi recámara corriendo para buscarlo, olvidándome del extraño suceso ocurrido en la mañana que me había ahuyentado de mi casa. El sobre seguía sobre mi cama. Lo tomé apresuradamente y en ese momento la puerta de mi habitación se cerró con violencia. Me di media vuelta, consciente del terrible susto que me había provocado el sonido y luego me acerqué con cautela a abrir. No pude.

–Mierda- murmuré y comencé a jalar y manipular la manija con fuerza -carajo, ¿qué pasa?-

Escuché un estruendoso ruido en el baño de mi recámara y lancé un grito

–¿Yuri estás bien?- escuché la voz de Georgi

–¡Sáquenme!- exclamé desesperado -¡abran la maldita puerta!- volví a escuchar un ruido en el baño -¡abran!-

–Tranquilo Yuri, ya vamos- escuché decir a Otabek y yo seguí jalando con violencia la manija y golpeando la puerta. En ese momento, escuché otro ruido y la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe detrás de mi. Me encogí sobre mis rodillas, no quería volver la mirada y encontrarme con algo... lo que fuera. Sentía todo mi cuerpo temblar violentamente y cómo un horrible escalofrío recorría mi espalda. La temperatura de mi habitación disminuyó considerablemente y la piel se me erizó completamente.

–Yuri- escuché un murmullo detrás de mi y en ese momento me levantaron por los hombros.

\--

–Yuri...- escuchaba mi nombre una y otra vez, murmurado por una voz suave y desconocida, no podía ver absolutamente nada, no estaba seguro de tener los ojos cerrados, seguramente no había nada a mi alrededor.

–¿Quién eres?- pregunté con voz temblorosa. No sabía si estaba recostado o de pie, no podía sentir tampoco nada, ni escuchar otra cosa que no fuera mi nombre.

–Sabes... tu piel luce muy bien tatuada así- escuché que murmuraban detrás de mi y di un salto al sentir que me tocaban alevosamente el pecho, delineando las letras del tatuaje blanco que ahora lo decoraba.

–Basta...-

–No, Yuri... ere mío-

–Basta...- volví a murmurar, sintiendo cómo un cierto deseo extraño despertaba en mi cuerpo ¿a caso estaba excitándome?.

–Que lindo gatito eres- la mano del desconocido descendió lentamente, tocando cada rincón de mi torso y deteniéndose un momento en uno de mis pezones.

–Ngh...-

–Estás disfrutando, ¿cierto?- murmuró mientras llegaba a la pelvis y comenzaba poco a poco a tomar mi endurecida entrepierna

–Ahhh... no... basta-

–Yuri...-

–¿V...Víctor?-

–¡Yuri!- una voz desconocida me despertó. No había sido más que un sueño... una pesadilla, no sabía cómo describirlo bien -¿te encuentras bien?-

Era Georgi, él y mis amigos estaban al pie de mi cama mientras un médico comprobaba mi pulso y mi temperatura. No lo reconocí hasta que levantó la mirada, su hermosa mirada celeste, era el mismo médico que me había atendido la vez anterior, el médico particular de Igor Popovich.

–Chicos déjenme a solas con Yuri- pidió suavemente y se quitó el cubrebocas. Me sonrojé de inmediato, era un hombre bastante atractivo, de unos treinta años. Nadie sabía mi preferencia homosexual, ni siquiera mi abuelo, pero a mi siempre me habían gustado los hombres, especialmente si eran mayores que yo.

En cuanto mis amigos se salieron de mi habitación, me incorporé hasta quedar sentado y entonces noté que había tenido una incómoda erección en medio de mi sueño. Me apresuré a encoger las piernas pero el médico ya lo había notado. Me sonrió amablemente y yo desvié avergonzado la mirada.

–Tranquilo, es normal, debes estar consciente de que esto te va a suceder muchas veces mientras duermes-

–Pero...-

–No olvides que yo también soy hombre, y soy médico. Estoy más acostumbrado de lo que crees. Les pedí a tus amigos que salieran porque quiero hablar contigo a solas, Yuri-

–¿Hablar conmigo?-

–Sobre tus pesadillas. Georgi ya me puso al tanto de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo y quisiera que vinieras a mi casa, me gustaría hacerte unas pruebas psicológicas-

–No estoy demente- me enfurecí -¡todo lo que dije es verdad!-

–Tranquilo Yuri, yo no he dicho que lo estés, pero supongo que este sobre en blanco habla por sí mismo, ¿no crees?- me mostró el sobre y se lo arrebaté con desesperación. Efectivamente, estaba en blanco.

–¿Qué?, ¿de dónde salió esto?-

–Lo tenías en la mano cuando tus amigos te encontraron desmayado...-

–¡¿Qué?!, ¡no puede ser, aquí había...!-

–Tranquilo, Yuri, sé lo que crees que había. Escucha, a mi me ocurrió algo similar hace un par de años-

–¿Cómo dice?-

–Como lo oyes. Tuve un incidente similar. Hagamos esto, si vienes al consultorio privado de mi casa y me dejas hacerte las pruebas te contaré lo que sucedió...- hizo una pausa -y si las pruebas salen bien, prometo ayudarte yo mismo a resolver esto, seré muy discreto y no hablaré con nadie sobre el asunto-

–¿Por qué debería confiar en usted?- pregunté mirándolo con recelo -no se ni siquiera su nombre-

–Soy... el médico Nikiforov, Yuri, puedes confiar en mi, he sido el médico de la familia de Georgi los últimos tres años-

–Luces muy joven... ¿qué edad tienes?-

–Veintiocho- me respondió con una sonrisa y volví a sonrojarme

–Bueno... está bien, pero ¿cómo me garantiza que no va a encerrarme o a decirle a todo el mundo que estoy loco?-

–Podría hacer eso ahora mismo si quisiera- se puso de pie y me tomó la mano -tú decides, ¿de acuerdo?, te dejo mi tarjeta- la puso sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba al pie de la cama -en verdad quiero ayudarte, Yuri, piénsalo bien- me dijo y luego se despidió con una sonrisa antes de salir de mi recámara.

Mis amigos entraron a preguntarme sobre mi estado emocional luego de que el médico les informara sobre mi salud y ofrecieron quedarse conmigo hasta que mi abuelo llegara. Intenté portarme como si nada hubiera sucedido pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto del médico y del extraño y erótico sueño que había tenido. Por alguna razón sentía que aceptar esa propuesta aclararía muchas de mis dudas, además, el médico me inspiraba cierta confianza y no podía negar que me gustaba un poco, de modo que añadí su número a mi celular y envié un mensaje en donde aceptaba ir a su casa a que me revisara.

"Muy bien Yuri, ¿te parece bien el viernes? te envío mi dirección"

Fue lo que recibí como respuesta y de nuevo le escribí para confirmar. No podía negar que me sentía un poco emocionado por volverlo a ver.

Esa noche en cuanto mis amigos se fueron y mi abuelo se quedó dormido, decidí ver una película en mi habitación. Bajé por palomitas a la cocina y en cuanto subí noté que el sobre estaba nuevamente sobre la cama, a pesar de que estaba seguro de haberlo guardado en el cajón de mi mesa. Lo tomé con cierta desconfianza y decidí en un principio volver a colocarlo en donde lo había dejado, pero el corazón comenzó a latirme con fuerza y una extraña necesidad de ver dentro de él me invadió de una manera insoportable. Finalmente decidí abrirlo, de modo que lo hice rápidamente. Ahí estaba de nuevo.

"Hola Yuri"

Mi sobresalto me hizo dar un paso atrás y me obligó a lanzar el sobre encima de la cama, conteniéndome para no gritar. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?. El recuerdo de la pesadilla volvió inmediatamente pero, por alguna extraña razón, el miedo se disipó a medida que iba recordando lo que había sucedido en ella. Ya no la veía como una pesadilla, sino como un sueño muy erótico que me había dejado con ganas de más. Evidentemente ese sueño estaba relacionado con mi tatuaje y con el sobre, de modo que me decidí finalmente a hacer algo. Me acerqué a mi escritorio, tomé una pluma y escribí en el papel debajo del peculiar saludo.

"¿Victor?"

"Así es, pequeño gatito... al fin contestas"


End file.
